


Sticky & Sweet

by EmHunter



Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Champagne, Dorks in Love, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, One Shot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Shameless Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter
Summary: Once a thought takes root in Yuuri's mind, it'll stick until he's done something about it. Like chocolate and strawberries eaten straight off Victor's body.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727740
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Sticky & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamRaeTay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamRaeTay/gifts).



> Surprise! Unexpected bonus one-shot! This can take place anytime after chapter 12. Hope you like. 
> 
> This is a gift for Kam, one of the fairy godmothers of this story. Her birthday surprised me, so I decided to surprise back. Happy birthday, my darling! ❤️

It started with small things.

Chocolate biscuit crumbs, real or made up as excuses for kisses stolen in the office.

One time Victor really missed a spot with the napkin and the tip of Yuuri’s tongue darted out to lap up the bit of melted chocolate from the corner of Victor’s mouth. He felt the jolt of arousal his unexpected move sent through Victor, through the both them. They jumped apart but sparks of electricity flew back and forth across the hall that day every time they looked up from their desks and their eyes met.

Pictures from the Christmas party that had them both regretting that they had not been talking when they could have been sharing fruit dipped in the chocolate fountain instead.

One lazy Sunday afternoon they were hanging out in Yuuri’s apartment with Phichit, watching _Love… Actually_ while the chicken Phichit was making for Thai night was marinating in the fridge and the ribs already slowly baking in the oven, their tangy aroma wafting deliciously through Yuuri’s apartment. They laughed through the scene where Rowan Atkinson as a shop clerk starts an exaggerated, infuriating gift-wrapping process until Alan Rickman loses his nerve and asks, _‘You’re gonna dip it in yoghurt? Cover it with chocolate buttons?’_

“Okay, who else always has to think of a cock dipped in yoghurt here?” Phichit asked. He was lounging in the armchair, legs hanging over the side.

In the sofa corner, both Yuuri and Victor burst out laughing.

“Peach, you really need to get laid,” Yuuri said. “You’re seeing cock everywhere.”

But a thought had taken root in his mind.

Victor finding out about _nantaimori_ and asking questions about it for days was the last straw.

“No dessert?” Victor teased one evening when they were having dinner at his kitchen table and Yuuri started assembling their empty plates and salad bowls.

Much to his surprise, Yuuri smiled over the dishes he carried to the sink. “Not here,” he said when he turned around.

“Bedroom,” he added. Victor forgot all about the dishes as his curiosity won out.

Yuuri had set up a small table right next to Victor’s bed. A silver champagne bucket was filled to the brim with ice, holding two bottles of champagne as well as a tub of ice-cream. Bowls of raspberries and strawberries were waiting on a tray along with a squeeze bottle of honey, two pieces of grapefruit already cut in half, three small black pump bottles of edible lube, and something that looked suspiciously like melted chocolate, kept liquid by heating batteries assembled around the bowl.

“No yoghurt?” Victor turned to Yuuri, eyes sparking amusement. “No chocolate buttons?”

“Is this okay?” Yuuri asked, blushing a little. “We don’t have to…”

“Oh, I think we do.” Victor pulled Yuuri to his side with one arm around his waist and placed a kiss on his temple. “You know we are going to try everything, my darling, because we will never stop thinking about these things once they’re in our heads, you as much as me.”

Yuuri blushed. “True,” he murmured.

“Thank you for not getting that terrible canned whipped cream though.”

“Of course not! That tastes shitty!”

Victor laughed. “Have I ever told you how much I love your impeccable taste, my darling?”

The ice cubes clanked in the cooler when Victor touched on the champagne bottles. “Two?” he asked, his amusement obvious.

“I don’t think we’ll be drinking much of it.” Yuuri grinned. “Why don’t I open this while you get… _comfortable_?”

“Best sight in the world,” Victor commented a little while later when he was naked and flat on his back with Yuuri straddling his thighs, bottle of champagne in his hand. Yuuri looked down at Victor for a moment, before he smiled and brought the bottle to his mouth. Tilting his head back he drank, greedily and messily and letting some spill on purpose so that it ran down his chin and throat. He threw his head back further, exposing his neck and sighing at the chill of drops of champagne running down his throat. Then he looked down, not wanting to miss the greedy expression on Victor’s face as he followed the path of the champagne with his eyes. Suddenly he shot up into a sitting position just like Yuuri had hoped he would, holding on to Yuuri with both hands so he would’t throw him off. His mouth came down on Yuuri’s throat and caught the champagne with his tongue, lips sucking the tender skin for a moment.

When he looked up at Yuuri, Yuuri had a smile like the devil on his face as he raised the bottle again and brought it to Victor’s lips this time. Again he poured too much, more than Victor could swallow, and Yuuri caught the spilled champagne with his mouth and licked a trail back up to Victor’s mouth to kiss him. They shared messy, tingling champagne kisses between them, hissed when ice cold liquid poured over skin and eager lips followed, trying to catch and lap up every drop. Yuuri reached for a strawberry and bit into it before he fed it to Victor straight from his mouth and they ate the fruit from opposite ends until their lips met and they swallowed quickly to kiss more.

Yuuri got Victor to lie down, and Victor, leaning back on his elbows, watched him, watched Yuuri pour champagne over him and looking at the path the tiny bubbles took across the marble of Victor’s skin. He knew where Yuuri was going when he saw him laughing quietly and the telltale sparkle in his eyes, and Victor laughed, too. He supposed one should always try every silly cliché in the book at least once.

He squirmed a little when the cold liquid hit his stomach and pooled in his bellybutton, spilled over and ran down in several rivulets down his stomach and onto the sheets. Yuuri leaned down in one swift move and started drinking the small amount from Victor’s bellybutton with low slurping sounds and eager kitten licks before he poured some more and repeated the action.

When the bottle was empty Yuuri rose on his knees again and tipped it over to catch the last drops with his tongue, then licked his lips for good measure, his eyes on Victor’s. Victor smiled, wondering how the hell he’d gotten so lucky to end up with such a sexy devil in his bed.

Yuuri leaned over to put the empty bottle in the cooler, pausing for a moment to consider his options. Victor’s breathing already sped up with anticipation when he saw Yuuri reach inside the champagne cooler and come up with an ice cube in his hand.

Yuuri swung his legs over his body again and held the ice cube over Victor’s face, first drops already melting off under the warmth of Yuuri’s touch. Victor’s tongue darted out to catch them, then he moaned quietly when Yuuri ran the ice cube over his lips and then ran it down his throat, following every melting droplet eagerly with his eyes.

By the time he reached Victor’s nipples Victor was already moaning quietly. The sensitive pink pearls tensed and hardened instantly under the ice, and he hissed quietly and asked for more. Yuuri ran the ice cube over his nipples repeatedly, teasing with the edge, adding pressure until he had Victor rubbing his legs together on the bed impatiently.

Yuuri threw the half melted ice cube back in the cooler and admired his work for a moment. Victor was flushed with that delicious pink of arousal, panting with his head thrown back, his nipples worked into stiff, perky buds.

He reached for the ice-cream. It was thawed enough that he could swipe it out with his fingers instead of bothering with a spoon.

“Wow, vanilla. My favourite!” Victor joked.

Yuuri snorted with laughter. Contemplating for a moment, he shoved his ice-cream fingers between Victor’s lips, loving how Victor moaned quietly around his fingers as he licked them clean. The next helping went on Victor’s chest. Yuuri watched for a moment how the cold ice-cream started to melt instantly on Victor’s hot skin before he lowered his head and greedily ate it off Victor’s body.

“This is so messy…” Victor murmured at some point before he groaned at the feel of ice-cream being dropped on his nipple, the sensation of cold blending into heat when Yuuri closed his lips around his nipples and lapped up every single bit.

“Good messy or bad messy?” Yuuri asked. He couldn’t look at him, because he was too busy trickling melted chocolate into Victor’s belly button and adding a raspberry before he ate it and licked up all the chocolate.

“Good, of course.” Victor exhaled audibly. “It’s certainly a massive turn on.”

The sensation of having liquid chocolate dripped onto his skin was certainly nothing he had ever thought about, but watching Yuuri now, swiping up the chocolate with a strawberry which he then put into Victor’s mouth before he started cleaning him up with his mouth, the thought crossed his mind that he would gladly let Yuuri do this for the rest of his life. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri sounded hungry when he looked at his cock, which rested hard and throbbing against Victor’s stomach.

“Yuuuuri.” Victor looked up at him from hooded eyes. “I know what you’re thinking.”

Yuuri met his gaze. “Can I?” His eyes were sparkling hopefully.

“There’s nobody else in the world who can, only you, my darling.” Victor grinned, a little breathless.

The grin was wiped off his face only moments later. The feeling of warm liquid drizzled over his cock was unusual but a surprisingly pleasant erotic sensation. And Yuuri’s mouth was divine. He licked at him hungrily, making him even harder under the greedy onslaught of his tongue if that was even possible. Kneeling between Victor’s legs he hungrily sucked him all the way into his mouth until Victor hit the back of his throat and groaned out loud because it felt so good, thrusting lightly into the moist heat of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri drew his mouth off, tonguing him eagerly with sloppy wet sounds. He sat back on his knees between Victor’s thighs and licked his lips like he’d just enjoyed the best meal in the world. It tore a feral sound from Victor’s chest.

“My turn!”

Yuuri giggled and moaned alternately as he looked on how Victor laid out a whole trail of berries over his chest and stomach. He tried to keep still so they wouldn’t fall off, but the slightest shivers went through his whole body from the strain of tensing his limbs, his muscles.

He bit his lip because Victor tried to make him laugh, pointing out the importance of a well balanced diet as he went back and forth between covering the berries in ice-cream or chocolate before he ate them off Yuuri’s body, never forgetting to lick up even the smallest remnant for good measure.

“On your hands and knees, my darling,” Victor murmured when all the berries were gone. Yuuri scrambled up eagerly, then looked back over his shoulder to see what it was Victor was reaching for from the things he had assembled.

“Oh no, you’re not!” he protested.

“Oh yes, I am!” There was that infuriating smile on Victor’s face wouldn’t take no for an answer. “You put this here with everything else, my darling, I’m going to use it.”

“That’s… sticky!” Yuuri said, eyes wide.

“Yuuri.” Victor cocked his head. “You just ate ice-cream off my nipples and drank champagne from my belly button before you lathered my cock in chocolate and licked it clean. I get to do _this_. Face down and arse up, Yuuri, _now_!”

Yuuri groaned and did as he was told. He loved it when Victor talked dirty and ordered him about.

He arched his back and squirmed a little when he felt Victor spread him with one hand and the first slow trickle of honey ran down between his butt cheeks. Even that felt sticky already, but not unpleasant, and he felt his face flush crimson. Warm breath hit his skin just before Victor’s mouth ascended on him and began lapping up the trail of honey. Yuuri started panting. Firmer pressure of the tongue was needed for the thick, sticky consistency of honey and Victor licked a long path along the inside of his cheeks, the tip of his tongue teasing his rim until Yuuri’s frantic breathing bordered of whimpering. And then Victor sucked some drips of honey very gently off the tender skin and Yuuri positively mewled and grew so frantic that Victor withdrew his mouth and started distributing kisses all over the plush flesh of Yuuri’s arse.

“Lie down,” Victor murmured, and Yuuri stretched himself out on his stomach. The way he rocked his cock into the sheets for some friction made Victor chuckle.

“So impatient, my darling.” He placed a little slap on Yuuri’s arse, trying his hardest to ignore how much Yuuri liked it and how tempted he himself felt to repeat the action, just harder.

Victor grabbed the side of Yuuri’s thigh and nudged him gently to turn over until he had Yuuri in front of him on his back. He nudged Yuuri’s legs apart so that he could kneel between them.

He held one of Yuuri’s thighs down on the bed while he drizzled more honey on the other, his mouth instantly there to lick up the thick golden liquid with firm pressure of his tongue. Yuuri was especially sensitive on the inside of this thighs, and Victor made sure to suck a little harder on the tender skin there, eager to leave marks on his man. Yuuri squirmed under the drizzle of honey along the upper inside of his thigh and then moaned out loud when Victor followed the path with his tongue, lapping up every last sweet drop.

“If you dare put honey on my cock or balls I’ll never let you hear the end of it!” Yuuri rasped out between frantic gasping when he felt Victor getting dangerously close there. 

Victor chuckled, face resting against the inside of Yuuri’s thigh for a moment before he moved on to the other thigh and lavished it with honey and attention. Only then did he threw the bottle of honey aside and gripped Yuuri’s cock, closing his fingers around so tight that he could feel every vein and swell strain against the grip of his fingers. He heard Yuuri groan from all the way down his chest when he closed his lips around the head and started sucking him into his mouth inch by inch. One of Yuuri’s hands shot down and gripped a handful of Victor’s hair, drawing bittersweet pain that sent tingles of pleasure down Victor’s spine and made him moan around Victor’s length. Looking up through hooded eyes his gaze locked with Yuuri’s, who was propped up on his elbows now to be able to look down at Victor between his legs with his cock in his mouth. From the way he bit his bottom lip and his breath came in short, clipped gasps he was enjoying the view. When he started pushing his arse off the bed and fucking his cock into Victor’s mouth, Victor let him, just flexed his jaw and took him, sucking and using his tongue as much as he could with his mouth so full.

Victor worked one of his fingers between Yuuri’s butt cheeks, teasing lightly. He reached up with his other hand, and something like amusement flashed up in his eyes when Yuuri got the message and handed him the lube. Victor spotted the picture of a candied apple on the small black bottle and tried his hardest not to laugh. For lack of a better spot he pumped a little lube onto the inside of Yuuri’s thigh he could reach best and swiped it up with his fingers, coating them generously with it. The sweet scent of candied apple was distinct but not overwhelming, and he pushed his fingers back between Yuuri’s butt cheeks. The moment he worked one finger inside, Yuuri’s cock jerked wildly in his mouth and he came with a loud moan down Victor’s throat. Victor held him down with one hand sprawled on his stomach as he rocked into his mouth a couple more times.

He let Yuuri’s flaccid cock slip very slowly from his mouth and made him raise his arse a little to give him better access. Yuuri hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, his head moving restlessly on the pillows as he felt lewd and slightly desperate.

Victor pumped more lube onto his fingers and set to the task of opening Yuuri up with his fingers and his tongue, the candy apple taste on his tongue filling his mind.

By the time he pulled Yuuri back into his lap, Yuuri kneeling over his thighs with his back to his chest, they were both impatient. Yuuri uttered a breathless sigh as he sank down on Victor’s cock and took him as deep as he could. He started languid, undulating moves from the hips, rising and falling slowly and breathing deeply in and out, every move coming with a blissful sigh.

Behind him he felt Victor reach again for the tray and wondered what he could possibly still need now. And then he knew, as a chocolate covered berry was pushed between his lips. He tilted his head backwards to be able to eat the next strawberry straight from Victor’s mouth, swallowing quickly after every bite because he was riding Victor faster and faster and getting more and more out of breath. He licked ice-cream from Victor’s fingers when they were pushed between his lips and moaned out loud when he felt grapefruit juice drizzled over his shoulder and back and licked and sucked off with thirsty strokes of Victor’s tongue.

Victor came with a jerky deep thrust when they shared yet another strawberry between them and Yuuri pushed his tongue deep into his mouth. He held Yuuri tight against his body as he fell back down on the bed, chest heaving when he tried to catch his breath. For a moment Yuuri remained on top of him, then he carefully rolled off, and winced when he came to lie on the honey bottle. He sat up and tossed the bottle to the lower end of the bed.

“We’re gross,” Victor chuckled, propped up shakily on his elbows and looking around the bed that was covered in all kinds of messy remnants, half a squeezed grapefruit, a squashed raspberry, not to mention stains a of champagne and grapefruit juice soaking the sheets here and there. 

“We’re gross _together_ ,” Yuuri grinned. “Sound familiar?”

Victor shook his head and pulled him down into a kiss that seemed to last forever and tasted of sweet chocolate and bitter grapefruit.

“How long do you think you can stay on your hands and knees for me, my darling?” he asked when breathing became an issue and they broke apart.

Yuuri frowned a little. “I would have to try and see. Why?”

“I just thought…” Victor kissed the corners of his mouth. “Eating sushi off your back while I’m fucking you slow and sweet would be pretty amazing… you couldn’t move or you would send all the sushi flying, so it would just be me driving my cock in and out and you would have to take it.”

“Yes!” Yuuri groaned and plunged his tongue deep between Victor’s lips once more.

A smirk settled on Victor’s face when their mouths parted. “Next time,” he decided.

They looked at each other for a long moment, feeling sated and at home.

“How about I tidy up all this…” Yuuri nodded at the tray by the bedside. “… while you change the sheets?”

“And we’ll drink the second bottle of champagne in the bath,” Victor beamed.

“Deal.” Yuuri scrambled off of him and out of bed with a sigh.

Victor couldn’t resist placing a slap on his butt. “Meet you in the bathroom.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _nantaimori_ is the male equivalent of a woman on whose body sushi is served.


End file.
